In the present day, device fabrication such as semiconductor device fabrication may entail filling of small cavities such as trenches, holes, or other structures. Such cavities may be filled with metal material, insulator material, or other material. As the dimensions of such cavities scale to smaller sizes, the ability to fill a cavity becomes more challenging. For example, filling of trench or via structures may be especially difficult when the aspect ratio (depth/width) of a given structure is high. In some examples, a trench may have an aspect ratio greater than one, in particular, greater than two. In various known deposition techniques to fill a trench, when filling material is introduced into the trench, the deposition of the filling material may take place on multiple exposed surfaces, including the bottom of the trench as well as trench sidewalls. This type of deposition may result in overhang and the formation of buried holes within the trench, leading to undesirable properties of a resulting device structure.
With respect to these and other considerations the present disclosure is provided.